Acrtobats
by Kashino Chiyuki-chan
Summary: Prompt: Write a story where one of you characters gets in trouble and instead of being expelled has to preform in a sport they wouldn't normally do. Alec is the weak, bullied kid, and after being bullied to the point of passing out he is blamed for trashing the equipment room and as punishment must join the Acrobats squad. What will happen when a sparkly captain joins the picture.


**A/N: Okay my dear readers, before we get this story started a quick word, this fan fiction is for a competition that goes on with me and my friends, and now, some other people. It started last year between 3 of us, and this October it is going to be about 12 of us, all competing. So, if you like this story vote for me by leaving a review, fave, or follow. Thank you ahead of time.**

**Kashino Chiyuki-chan**

"Ha, such a wimp! Who do you think you are?" The large football player asked. I was pinned against the wall, my feet tangled in something on the ground. I was trembling, but I put on a brave face, trying to act tough.

"So, how's the school's favorite fag?" he asked, his voice cruel. I felt a punch to my stomach. I flinched, grabbing my middle and keeling over. I was quickly kneed in the face, as I tried to withhold a sob. Instantly I was unconscious, falling into the darkness.

"It was Alec, sir." I heard a voice say. It sounded like the kid that just beat me up. "I tried to stop him, but he wrecked the whole place! I finally knocked him out when I was trying to stop him." What were they talking about?

"I understand son, I'll go get him and find an appropriate punishment." I heard the boy rush off, as the door to the dark room I was in opened.

"Alexander Lightwood, what do you think you are doing?" It was the coach's voice, booming and ear splitting. "I heard what you did. I expected more from you. Clean up this mess, than come to me for your punishment." I tried to argue, but he put up his hand, signaling that the conversation was over.

I knew better than to argue with the coach, so I just nodded and responded with: "Yes sir" I was looking at my feet.

He sighed and walked away, leaving the door open. I had a killer headache from being kneed. I looked around seeing all of the damage the bullies did. It was pretty bad. The worst of it seemed to be the acrobats stuff, and of course the football stuff was still in perfect condition. I cleaned up quickly, putting all of the stuff where it belonged, but some of the stuff was beyond fixing. _I suppose I'll have to pay for that._ I sighed dejectedly at that thought.

When I finished cleaning I shuffled over to the coaches office, quietly knocking on the door, before entering.

"Take a seat" He instructed to me, I did as I was told and sat down in one of his overstuffed orange chairs. I opened up my mouth to explain myself, but he lifted his hand cutting me off. "I talked with the other teachers whose stuff was damaged and they all agreed. Normally this kind of behavior would get you expelled, but because of your good standing and grades, we have agreed that we will give you a second option."

I gulped, afraid to ask what it was.

"The acrobats team needs more members in order to attend the regionals, and they asked for you. Of course you could always be expelled." He explained, what was I supposed to say to that? All I did was nodded. "Good, your first practice will be tomorrow, and you will need to pay for the broken materials." He added as an after thought. I nodded again, and stood to leave.

"Oh, and, Alexander," he said, I turned to face him again. "I expected more from you, never let this happen again." I just nodded and left.

The rest of the day went by all to fast, I rushed to work after school, apologizing for being late, then worked until late. After that I went back to my apartment, took a shower, did my homework, and went to sleep, not even bothering to eat dinner. I had fallen into a deep sleep just as my arm went off, signaling that it was time to get up for school.

I followed almost the same routine, I got up, dressed and left for school. I was a junior at a school in Manhattan. The school day passed without any effort, and all to soon it was time for me to meet the others on the acrobats team. As I walked down the hall, towards the gymnastics room, I pulled up my hood, trying my best to turn invisible as I passed the football locker room.

But I, Alexander Lightwood, could not turn invisible. And was there for stopped and pushed against the wall by the star quarterback.

"Huh, so the coach didn't expel you?" he asked, voice full of disgust. I tried to wiggle out of his hold, but each time I moved he would just hold tighter. "To bad, but at least now I don't have to find a new punching bag." He said, just as he punched me in the stomach again, winding me and making me gasp. "When are you going to learn to just kill yourself and save me the trouble?" He asked.

"Go to hell." I said, looking him straight in the eyes, his eyes flashed with awful anger, and he punched me again, this time with a lot more force, I fell to my knees and he kicked me again, making me cry out. After that he left and went back to the locker room. I tried to pull my feet under me, struggling to a standing position. I limped down to the gymnastics room, opening the door softly, and peering inside. Even without making a sound every eye on the room turned toward me, including a set of bright green-yellow eyes.

"Ah, come in!" The green eyed boy cheered, all of the others just seemed to glare at me. I fidgeted under their hostile glances. But the bright nice boy came up to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me inside. "I'm Magnus Bane, captain, and you must be Alec Lightwood?" He asked, I nodded shyly, trying to avoid eye contact, I blushed at the thought of everyone looking at me. "It's nice to have you here blue eyes." If I thought I was blushing before now my head was ready to explode. I hid my face further under my black hood.

"No need to be shy, everyone here is a friend. Now, why don't you go change, here's a uniform, we guessed on the size so it might not fit." I quickly grabbed it and rushed off to the bathroom.

When I returned I was blushing even harder at the way I must have looked in the out fit, first, it was to flashy, second, it was way to big, it just swam on me.

"Right, so that's too big, we'll get you a smaller one tomorrow, for now just where your gym clothes." Magnus said, taking in my appearance. I nodded and rushed off again, ready to change into my own clothes.

**Magnus POV:**

As the boy, Alec, rushed off I watched him, he was just to cute, and small. I was looking forward to helping him practice. And the way he blushed at everything was adorable. As he rushed off I began planing what kind of a routine he would be doing. This was going to be a fun year.


End file.
